


Girls Day Out

by Rosie_Dayze



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Affection, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie_Dayze/pseuds/Rosie_Dayze
Summary: A brief one shot youfic of Joan Watson helping reader pick out clothes and plan a date.





	Girls Day Out

“You can come out anytime now,” Joan’s voice calls to you from the other side of the dressing room door.

For the sixth time, you tug at the shirt she picked out for you. It doesn’t fit bad. The fit, as they say, is like a glove. It’s just so different from what you’d pick out for yourself. The color, the style, it’s not like anything you own. But wasn’t that the point? You’ve been going out with Joan for months, and every time she shows up to whatever show or dinner you two are enjoying together, she always looks like a goddess of fashion and you look…well…you don’t match.

“I’ll help,” she promised last night, when you admitted to your closet ineptitude. “It’ll be fun.”

It was, mostly. Watching Joan stalk through clothing stores and high end departments was like watching a soldier prepare for battle. Pieces were picked up, tossed in your arms or discarded beneath her critical eye. Slowly you begin to understand just how much time and effort Joan puts into her seemingly effortless looks.

“Okay,” You finally say, making a last adjustment. “Here it goes.”

You unlock the dressing room door and it swings open. Joan stands there, her glossy, dark hair pulled into a long, swinging braid. Her eyes sparkle as she takes you in. Before you can think she swoops in and presses her lips to yours in a quick kiss.

“You look perfect.”

“Really?”

She waves a hand away, not seeming to realize the impact those few words have. “Well, you always look great. But what I mean is that you look exactly how I thought you would.” She pats your cheek. The gesture is easy, casual, loving. It hasn’t always been easy between you two. Joan has a tendency to keep the people she cares about at a distance.

“You look perfect,” you say, your lips close enough to hers that they brush when you speak.

“Go on. Change. We have a reservation to make.”

You stomach tingles and you find your arm sliding around her back. “You could always help me undress.”

She grins at you, but steps back, planting her hand on your shoulder to keep you a literal arms length away. “I hardly think that kind of thing will keep us on schedule.”

You shrug, watching her walk away. It was totally worth a shot.


End file.
